Shockwaves
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Jack didn't leave the crevasse when Pitch knocked him into it. He wakes up, and years have passed. What happened to Pitch and the Guardians? Is Jamie still around? Summary sucks, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV:

Jack took a deep breath, his broken ribcage sending shockwaves of pain through him. His head ached, and one of his arms was hanging loosely by his side.

"I'm so sorry, Baby Tooth." Jack whispered, his eyes drifting shut.

200 years later:

Angel's POV:

"Hey, I think I see something!" I called, looking below me as I repelled down the cliff face.

"Well, wait until you're at the bottom to actually see something!" My best friend and teammate, Ted, yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, finally reaching the bottom. I walked slowly towards the object, not entirely sure what I was seeing. Kneeling down next to it, I brushed some of the ice and snow away, and then threw myself backwards, unable to stifle a scream.

"Angel?! What's wrong?" Ted yelled down.

"It's…it's a person, Ted. A boy." I gasped.

"A boy? Hold on, I'm lowering the sled." Ted said, disappearing for a moment. While he was gone, I returned to my position, and continued to brush the snow off. I cleared the snow and ice off his chest, and then stared at him for a minute. While I stared at him, I noticed something odd. His chest was _moving_. I resisted the urge to fling myself backwards, and placed a hand on his chest. Amazingly enough, I felt a heartbeat. I hurriedly cleaned the rest of the snow and ice off of him. When I was cleaning it off of his hands, one moved, and then grabbed onto me.

"Pitch?" He hissed, he eyes narrowed, his hand roughly grabbing my shoulder.

"What? No, no, my name is Angel, not Pitch." I whispered, trying not to cry out from the pain.

"What year is it, Angel?" He asked.

"It's 2013." I stammered.

"What? But…what about North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy? What about Pitch?" He whispered, looking skyward.

"Um…who are you? Why were you lying at the bottom of this crevasse?" I inquired.

"Me? I'm Jack Frost. Pitch threw me here. With…Baby Tooth." Jack said, suddenly looking around. He stood up, and started brushing away the snow. After a few minutes, he picked up something very tiny, and held it close.

"I can't keep her warm!" Jack said in frustration, and then looked over at me.

"You're human! You can keep her warm." Jack said, and then thrust his hands out towards me. Cupped in his hands was a tiny being, with wings, a hummingbird beak, and beautiful feathers.

"What is she?" I gasped in amazement, holding her in my hands.

"She's a Baby Tooth. She works for the Tooth Fairy." Jack replied.

"The Tooth Fairy?" I gasped. Jack nodded, and then began to look around in the snow again. This time, he pulled out a staff that had been broken in two. He held it wearily, and sighed. I stared at him, and his staff, then down at the Baby Tooth Fairy that I was holding, and then back at him. After what seemed like eternity, Baby Tooth started to move, and then sat up. She made little cheeping noises, which drew Jack's attention.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack cried, smiling. She looked at him affectionately, and then flew into his sweatshirt's pocket. Out of nowhere, a voice called Jack's name. I jumped, and then Jack reached into his pocket. He was holding a box, and his voice was called again. He pressed his hand to it, and then stared at it for a few minutes. After he stopped staring at the box, he jumped up, grabbed his staff, and held it together. Nothing happened, and then he tried again, with better results. Afterwards, he flew out of the crevasse, and I was left behind, wondering if I'd see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV:

It felt so good to be flying through the air again, headed back to the North Pole. After a few minutes, I arrived, and landed in the Globe room.

"North?" I called, unsure of what had happened since I was last here.

"Jack? Is that you?" A voice called. I turned towards the sound of the voice, and saw North come into the room.

"What happened, North? Are Tooth Fairy, Bunny and Sandy okay? Are you okay?" I asked.

"We are all fine. A better question is what happened to you? It's been 200 years." North replied.

"Pitch knocked me out." I said.

"For two hundred years? How did you wake up?" North asked.

"There was a woman, Angel…she found me. What happened with Pitch? Is Jamie okay?" I said, looking up at the Globe.

"Pitch was defeated, after a few years of fighting. Jamie, he's fine. He never stopped believing." North replied.

"How can Jamie be fine? It's been two hundred years, North!" I said, feeling impossibly frustrated.

"He is, though, Jack. The outside world…ever since you disappeared, it's as though everything has been frozen. Easter and Christmas have been happening, children have been losing their teeth, Sandy has been giving them good dreams, but their aging been happening at a slower rate. It's as if time has slowed, almost stopped, since you disappeared." North explained.

"But…that's not possible." I said, disbelieving. Jamie is still young? How can this be? He should be dead by now, but he's still a boy.

"I know it seems impossible, Jack, but that is what has happened. I'm just glad to see you again, Jack. I'm sorry that we were so harsh with you that time, Jack." North said.

"I understand, North. Has the Man in the Moon told you anything?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't." North replied, looking up at the hole where the moon usually shone through. Tonight, the usually bright moon was covered by clouds, casting a shadow over the pole. I couldn't imagine why time would've slowed down just because I disappeared, and why the Man in the Moon hadn't been talking to the Guardians.

"I'm going to go see Jamie." I decided, wondering if he would still be able to see me. I turned and left, not waiting for North to say anything to me.

"Jack-be careful." North called after me.

"I will be. Don't forget the lights, in case something happens." I replied, looking back at North. For such a large presence, standing there by himself, he looked…weary. I pushed the feelings of worry away, and flew towards Burgess, with the help of my ever present friend, Zephyr. When I arrived in Burgess, I went straight to Jamie's house, not even pausing to look at the lake that I had become Jack Frost in, so long ago. I pushed open the window, and quietly stepped into the room. Jamie was lying in bed, his eyes tightly closed, with his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Jack. Jack, where are you?" Jamie whispered, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'm right here, Jamie." I said, wondering if he could hear me.

"JACK!" Jamie yelled, sitting up as if he'd been shocked.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you okay?" A woman's voice said, and there was the sound of footsteps approaching. I stayed where I was, figuring that she wouldn't be able to see me. The door to Jamie's room opened, and the light went on. Standing in the doorway was the young woman I had seen this morning, who had brushed all the snow off of me, and warmed up Baby Tooth.

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you in Jamie's room?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Jack?" Jamie said, looking at me.

"Hey, Jamie." I said, wondering who this young woman was, and where Jamie's Mom was.

"Aunt Angel-it's alright. This is Jack Frost. Remember? I told you about him?" Jamie said, looking towards her.

"Jamie…but… this is the boy that I found in that crevasse, under the snow when I was in Antarctica with Ted." Angel said, looking shocked.

"Maybe you should sit down." I said. Angel took my advice, sitting down on the edge of Jamie's bed.

"You found Jack? You're the reason that he came back?" Jamie asked, looking at his aunt happily. Angel nodded, looking as if she was about to pass out.

"Jamie, I'm going to go talk to your aunt for a bit, okay?" I said, walking towards her. Jamie nodded, looking at his aunt with concern. Angel stood up, hugged Jamie, and then walked towards the door. I followed her, winking at Jamie before I closed his bedroom door. Angel walked towards the kitchen, and when she got there, busied herself by making hot chocolate. I leaned against the doorframe, waiting for her to finish. When she did, she gestured for me to sit down, and placed a cup of hot chocolate for me on the table. I sat, and she did the same.

"What happened to Jamie and Sophie's Mom?" I whispered.

"She was in a car accident, about a year ago. So I adopted Jamie and Sophie." Angel explained.

"I'm sorry, Angel." I said.

"I am too. I'm just glad that they're both okay." Angel replied, staring down at her hot chocolate.

"So…why were you in Antarctica?" I inquired.

"Well, my friend Ted and I, we're both photographers, and we've always wanted to go there, so we did. The reason I was down in the crevasse was because I thought I saw something when I was looking into it, so I decided to take a closer look." Angel said.

"And then you found me. I bet that was a bit more then you bargained for, hm?" I said.

"Just a bit." Angel replied, smiling.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about time lately, Angel?" I inquired.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Angel asked, looking puzzled.

"Well…according to North, it's been two hundred years since I fell into that crevasse." I whispered.

"Two hundred years? That's not possible!" Angel exclaimed.

"I know it isn't. North said that it was as if time in your world, the outside world, has slowed-almost stopped." I explained.

"But…why?" Angel whispered.

"I don't know." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's POV:

I couldn't believe what Jack told me. Two hundred years had passed? How is that even possible? If that was true, I should be dead. Jamie and Sophie, they should've grown up and started families and grown old, if time had passed in Jack's world the way he says it did. But they are both still young.

"I don't think that's possible, Jack. How could people not notice time passing?" I inquired.

"I don't have any idea, actually. North didn't know either." Jack replied.

"You keep mentioning North. Is that Santa Claus?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Jack answered.

"Jamie told me about you." I blurted, and then looked down, embarrassed.

"He did? Did you believe him?" Jack asked.

"I did. Why wouldn't I? He's never lied to me." I replied.

"I see. That explains why you can see me, then." Jack said, nodding slightly.

"What do you mean, why I can see you? Can't everyone see you?" I asked.

"Well…no. Only people who believe in me can see me. So far, only children have been able to see me." Jack explained.

"Oh, great." I sarcastically said.

"This _is_ great, actually." Jack said, smiling.

"Why is it great, Jack?" I inquired, puzzled.

"Well…it's nice to be able to talk to another adult. I love children, don't get me wrong. Their capacity for belief is amazing." Jack said.

"Are you an adult? I mean, no offense, but you look like you're sixteen." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"I am an adult, actually. I'm five hundred and fourteen years old." Jack said.

"Five hundred and fourteen years old. Wow." I said, trying to imagine being alive for that long.

"Yeah…I've been around for while. But I was asleep for two hundred years, remember?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I remember. What's it like? Seeing the clothes people wear change, seeing technology change?" I asked.

"It's pretty interesting. But it's lonely, at the same time." Jack replied.

"I can imagine. I'm sorry you've been alone for so long, Jack." I whispered, putting my hand on top of his. His hand was a little cold, but he's Jack Frost, so what do you expect? Jack's hand shifted slightly, so our hands were palm to palm, and he squeezed mine slightly. I felt a light blush on my cheeks, and a feeling in my stomach, like I had just taken a free fall.

"Mommy?" Sophie said, and wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh, Sophie. Did you have a have a bad dream?" I asked, going to pick up Sophie.

"Heard voices, Mommy." Sophie said, leaning against me and starting to play with my hair. I sat down at the table, and Sophie drifted off to sleep against me.

"You're really good with her, you know? You look really natural." Jack whispered.

"Thank you, Jack." I said, surprised by his compliment.

"You're welcome, Angel." Jack said, smiling at me.

"I'm going to put her back in her bed. Want to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Jack replied, standing up. I stood up as well, and started to walk towards Sophie's room. After putting Sophie back in her bed, I covered her with a blanket and put her stuffed animal next to her. Backing away slowly, I ran into Jack. I lost my balance, and would've fallen over, but Jack's arms wrapped around my waist. His arms were surprisingly strong, and I didn't mind having them wrapped around me.

"Thank you, Jack." I whispered, turning around to face him. Since his arms were around my waist, the space between us was almost nonexistent. We were so close, that if he had leaned forward, we could have kissed. I wanted to kiss him, but before anything could've happened, Sophie fell out of bed.

"Oh, Soph." I sighed, and went to pick her up and put her back in bed. She stayed in bed this time, and Jack and I walked out of her room, and back to the kitchen.

"Aunt Angel?" Jamie's said, his head peering around the doorframe.

"Yes, Jamie?" I inquired. Jamie came into the room completely, and then sat on my lap.

"Can I stay with you?" Jamie asked, leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Sure, Jamie." I replied.

"Angel, what were you photographing in Antarctica, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Well, Ted and I have an idea about showing people what they've actually done, in a more personal manner. We want to show people what is happening to animals because of the carelessness of people." I explained.

"Oh. Yeah, the Poles are really a mess. At least, that's how it felt when I was there, even though it was briefly." Jack replied.

"I think it's too late to undo what people have done. No matter how hard they try, it's not possible to stop the ice from melting and ocean desalinating." I said, feeling angry.

"Well…it would be too late, Angel…if I didn't exist." Jack said, smiling at me.

"You can fix the Poles?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

"Well, of course I can. I _am _Jack Frost." Jack replied, sounding a bit grumpy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's POV:

It was kind of cute to watch Angel get angry, even though it was completely reasonable for her to be angry about what people had done to the planet. They'd completely messed things up, and now that they actually care about things like polluting less, it would be almost impossible to reverse the damage.

"Well, Angel…I think I should head back to the North Pole." I said, wanting to make sure that it hadn't disappeared in the time I was at Jamie's house.

"Will I see you again?" Angel whispered. I looked down at Jamie, and saw that he had fallen fast asleep.

"Do you want me to put him back in bed for you?" I offered.

"Sure." Angel quietly said, handing me the sleeping boy. Angel stood, and followed me towards Jamie's room. I put Jamie gently on his bed, and covered him up. I turned around, and walked towards Angel. Halfway there, I tripped over something of Jamie's, knocked into Angel, and then fell on top of her. Lying there, looking straight into Angel's green eyes, I felt a flash of heat inside my chest. Which was weird to me, considering that I'm Jack Frost. She smelled good, like flowers and coconuts. I leaned down, and pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and then closed. After a few minutes, we broke apart. Angel stared up at me in disbelief, and then cleared her throat.

"Hey, Jack…would you mind getting off of me now?" Angel asked, blushing.

"Oh, sure. Sorry about that." I said, standing up quickly, and then extending a hand for Angel to take. Angel stood up, and then looked everywhere but at me.

"Sorry about…um…kissing you." I stammered nervously.

"No, its fine, Jack. You just caught me off guard." Angel whispered, her eyes suddenly full of tears. She turned around, and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey, wait. What's wrong?" I asked, catching hold of her elbow. Angel's entire body stiffened, as if she was in fight or flight mode, and all she wanted to do was run away.

"Nothing's wrong, Jack." Angel said, pulling her arm out of my grasp. My fingers were left to close around open air, and I realized how much I had enjoyed kissing Angel. I looked after her, wondering if she'd turn around and give me that beautiful smile that I had seen earlier.

"Goodbye, Angel." I whispered, and turned around and flew out of Jamie's window and back to the North Pole.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's POV:

I'll admit, it felt great kissing Jack. Surprised me a lot, but in the best way. It hurt a bit when he apologized for kissing me. I mean, if I had not wanted to be kissed, I would have shoved him off of me, wouldn't I? I wouldn't have kissed him back. But I did. For someone who had been asleep for two hundred years, he was pretty good at kissing. I regretted not turning around, not saying goodbye to him. What if I never saw him again? I sighed, and then went to my room. Lying on my bed, I picked up one of my favorite books, _Cloud Atlas_. I read a few pages, and then my eyes drifted shut.

"Jack?" I whispered, looking around. I was outside, surrounded by snow. I shivered, and realized that even though I was dressed warmly, it was freezing. There wasn't much around, but in front of me, on top of an icy hill, was a large structure, a cross between a house and a workshop. Seeing nothing else around, I started to walk towards it. When I was just outside of it, a large and hairy _thing _appeared in front of me, looking like a Yeti. I screamed, and then passed out. When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on my back, staring up at a large ceiling.

"What-where am I?" I asked, sitting up. My head ached, and I groaned softly and pressed my hand to it.

"Angel?" A familiar voice asked.

"Jack, where am I?" I inquired, surprised to see him.

"You're at the Pole." Jack replied.

"The North Pole? How is that possible?" I whispered, shocked.

"I don't know, Angel. Phil, the Yeti, brought you here." Jack explained.

"But…but…I was at home, Jack. I fell asleep. I can't be here." I said.

"Want me to take you home?" Jack asked.

"Yes, please. I can't leave Sophie and Jamie alone." I replied.

"Alright, let's go." Jack said, taking my hand. I got out of the bed I was in, and we walked outside. Jack wrapped an arm around my waist, and we shot upwards. In no time, we were back in Burgess, outside the house that I lived in with Sophie and Jamie.

"Thank you, Jack." I whispered, giving him a hug. Jack's cheeks turned bright red, and then hugged me back.

"I'll see you around, alright, Angel?" Jack whispered, taking my hand. He squeezed it once, and then flew away.

"See you, Jack." I called after him. I turned to go into my house, and then realized I didn't have a key. I grabbed the fake rock where I kept the spare key, and unlocked the front door. I walked upstairs, and straight into my bedroom. I looked at my bed, and saw myself lying there. Staring at myself in shock, I backed away. My head spun, and I could feel the darkness creeping in on my vision.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's POV:

It made absolutely no sense that Angel had shown up at the Pole. I mean, how had she found her way here? North's home was supposed to be invisible to mortals. That way, it couldn't be accidently discovered. So, the next day, I decided to go check on her and make sure that she was okay. Zephyr took me to her house, and I knocked on the door.

"One moment!" Angel's voice called, and then the door opened.

"Hello, Jack. How are you?" Angel said.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked.

"Would you like to come in, Jack?" Angel inquired.

"Sure, Angel." I said, walking in. We went into the living room, and Angel sat on the couch while I sat in an arm chair.

"Well, what are you doing here, Jack?" Angel asked.

"I came to see if you were alright. I mean, you did end up at the Pole last night. Which isn't supposed to be possible." I replied.

"Something weird definitely happened last night." Angel said, looking worried.

"What was it?" I inquired.

"Well, when I went upstairs to my room after you brought me back. When I looked at my bed, I was lying there already." Angel said.

"That is kind of weird." I said.

"I've never had that happen to me before. Have you heard of anything like this?" Angel asked.

"No, I haven't." I answered.

"I knew I wasn't asleep. I just wish…I knew what was going on." Angel murmured, looking down at her hands.

"I believe you. I'm sure there is an explanation for what happened. Maybe it's…magic?" I said, feeling a bit lame. I honestly had no idea what had happened to Angel, or why.

"Maybe." Angel replied, looking doubtful.

"Listen, Angel…about kissing you yesterday. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh, Jack. It's fine." Angel said, laughing softly.

"It is?" I said, looking at her closely, wondering if she was messing with me.

"Of course it is." Angel said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Then why did you start acting all weird afterwards?" I asked.

"Well, you said you were sorry that you kissed me…I figured that you regretted it." Angel whispered, her eyes focused on the floor.

"I didn't regret it, Angel. I liked it, actually." I said, feeling myself blush.

"I liked it too, Jack." Angel said, looking up at me and smiling. I was struck silent for a moment, staring at her green eyes, which sparkled. I felt, for a moment, that the eyes really were the window to the soul.

"Jack…would you like to stay for dinner?" Angel asked.

"That would be nice, Angel." I replied, smiling at her. Angel's eyes widened, and then she blushed.

"I'm going to go get started, then." Angel said, and exited to the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open and close, and then the sound of Angel chopping something up.

"Oh, shit!" Angel swore, and then I heard the sink running.

"Are you alright, Angel?" I said, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Jack. I just cut my hand a little." Angel replied.

"Can I see it?" I inquired, standing next to her. I looked at her hand, and saw that it was bleeding a lot.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Jack." Angel said, looking pale.


End file.
